Fully automated driving systems are designed to operate a vehicle on the road without driver interaction or other external control, for example, in self-driving or autonomous vehicles. Autonomous vehicle operation requires certainty in the position and velocity of both the autonomous vehicle and objects proximate to the autonomous vehicle such as other vehicles in the surrounding environment. Existing methods of object detection and tracking to calculate the position and velocity of other vehicles in reference to the autonomous vehicle, based, for example, on processing of camera images, lidar or radar return data, or other sensor-based data, do not have the range, processing speed, or high-level accuracy necessary to operate an autonomous vehicle at an intersection.